Cupid's Arrows Daryl Dixon
by loveorpain
Summary: Daryl though his life was hard as it looking for a lost little girl and taking care of a bunch of strangers that left his brother dead until he meets someone new who shows him there is still beauty in this world of hell.


When they said Cupid was a wimp for using Arrows never met Daryl Dixon

We have been walking for a while now and all I keep feeling the pounding in my feet but I guess that all I can expect for walking three days none stop caring three duffel bag and my two children. I don't know how much father I can walk caring my children but I keep pushing myself farther. I mean it's the least I can do to give a horse a while without caring all three of us on her back.

albums/f222/loveorpain/?action=view¤t;=

I kept walking keeping my eyes peered for any unwanted visitors. I stop shortly hearing my son little voice asks me if we're going to stop and take a break soon. I quietly explain that we will when we get to a clearing. Not much sooner as I said, so we approach an area where it was all clear except for one tree in the middle. I sigh as I approach the tree letting down my little boy and girl gently so I would not wake her. I look down at my little girl thanking god that she is ok.

albums/f222/loveorpain/?action=view¤t;=

Knowing I do anything to keep my babies safe even meaning taking my own life to save them. I hear a quit giggle and turn to see Nessie are horse on the ground with my little boy Tomes on her back and I smile to myself. Where I was glad were all alive and ok.

albums/f222/loveorpain/?action=view¤t;=

I sigh and say sweetly, "Tommy sweetie why don't you give Nessie some time to relax." Just as he got off her back I heard a noise I was dreading the noise that hunts me in my sleep. Without a second thought I picked up Tommy and quickly put him in the tree and to him to climb and hastily picked up my little girl Alice to put her in the tree next. Which startled her awake. "What's wrong mommy?" Alice said "There coming sweetie, take your Gun know climb high in the tree as high as you can go, keep you and Tommy safe." Alice Shakily replied, "Yes Mommy." That's when tuned around and pulled out my bow and to my own shock there was at least twelve of them if not more. I didn't even heist to start to shoot at them hitting them in the head with one shot. When the got to close for me to shoot them I pulled out knifes and started to kill them as they got closer. In the corner of my eye I see Nessie run to hide till I call her back to me. Unknown to me I caught other attention Who Just came to the fight and started to help me kill the Walkers near me. I heard my little girl shooting with her gun that has a silencer on it. Smiling in my head knowing that was the best lesson I have ever taught my little girl how to shoot at a young age.

She might only be four but she could shoot a moving bull's eye from 24 feet, if you asked her too. My little boy was getting just as good as his older sister even though he only three. I feel a little regret that they had to learn life skill at their age but what would you expect from a single mother who had no one to lean back on except there grandpa who raised as a little girl. That where were heading my grandpa called on are emergency radio saying its safe there. We talk to each other every night before he went to bed.

As I killed the last walker near me I turn to check my surrounding making sure I killed them all. Thets when I noticed four men staring at me in shock.

albums/f222/loveorpain/?action=view¤t;=

I look down at myself and didn't see anything wrong with my appearance, except maybe being a little dirty with walker blood and dirt on me.

albums/f222/loveorpain/?action=view¤t;=

albums/f222/loveorpain/?action=view¤t;=

They did look like they mean no harm but I wasn't so sure. I met a group of men before the tried to rape me in front of my kids. Without a second thought I killed them all five of them. I shake my head to get that thought out of my head. This time I wasn't so sure about letting these fellas get too close to me. Not just for my safety but my children. I slowly walk backwards to the tree that held my children. I noticed they slowly came forward towards me. I turn around and slowly helped my children out of the tree. I spoke softly to my little boy out of the tree first. As soon as Alice was on the ground she hugged your leg and spoke to the men in a demanding Voice, "You're not taking my mommy from us!" The men looked completely baffled. The one man wearing a Sharif hat looked down at her said, "What are you talking about I'm not going to take your mom from you?" "Other Men Came they tried to hurt momma but she got to them first" the little girl answered with a fiery passion. They seen The women turn abound but this time with a little boy in her arms. She looks down at her daughter with so much love said, "Now that's enough Alice what do I always say? " The little girl looked at her mom and said, "The past is just that the Past we learn from it but do not speak about it." They see the woman turn around and said, "Thank-you for helping me kill the walkers but I had it under control." The Sharif nodded his head said, "My name is Rick over there is Glen, Daryl, and T-dog." "We are heading back to camp where there is other survival your welcome to join us if you wish." Taking at a look at my kids I know I have a better chance taking care of them, so I agreed.


End file.
